Berharga
by ainast ru
Summary: Walau bagaimanapun juga, BoboiBoy hanyalah anak kecil yang takut akan kehilangan, terutama bila harus kehilangan teman yang mempertemukannya dengan yang lain secara tidak langsung—alias sang pemberi kekuatan; Ochobot. ― drabble


Tangannya berusaha menggapai robot kuning yang berada dicengkeraman makhluk asing lain. Tanpa mempedulikan tubuh yang membutuhkan kadar oksigen lebih. Matanya mulai berair, pemandangan terasa buram. Jarak diantara mereka mulai terbentuk, semakin jauh—dan robot mungil itu semakin tak tergapai.

Bocah itu merasakan tubuhnya mulai terhempas kebawah, jatuh membawa tetesan air mata yang tak lagi dapat dibendungnya. Tangannya masih dalam posisi menggapai—hingga robot itu terlihat semakin mengecil.

"Terimakasih, BoboiBoy."

Tangannya menggenggam—angin didapatkan. Seharusnya cahaya biru yang menandakan bahwa temannya masih hidup itu tidak meredup—jika semua makhluk asing yang menyerang mereka itu tidak ada.

Seharusnya.

Namun disini ia harus menerima apa yang namanya kenyataan, bahwa ia kehilangan.

Terutama kehilangan sosok yang menjadi sahabatnya meskipun dalam bentuk robot. Tidak terlalu istimewa sampai harus dijadikan benda antik, tidak terlalu sederhana untuk dibuang. Karena dia berharga.

"OCHOBOT,"

Suaranya parau seiring dengan tubuhnya yang mulai membentur entah apa itu. Tapi sebelum kegelapan menekan, bocah itu melihat teman-temannya mengulurkan tangan—tersenyum penuh harapan.

"Jangan berjuang sendirian BoboiBoy, kami bersamamu. Kau, Ochobot, dan kita adalah teman."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BoboiBoy © Animonsta**

**Warn: OOC. Plot cepat. Un! Beta. Langsung ketik, langsung post. Etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua matanya terbuka secara reflek, menampakkan iris berwarna coklat yang membulat dalam takut. Nafasnya terengah-engah, membutuhkan pasokan oksigen lebih karena ia sempat menahan nafas saat tidur dalam mimpi buruknya. Kemudian melihat sekeliling.

Ada Tok Aba, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal yang menatapnya cemas. Dan—dimana Ochobot ?

Pikirannya kalut, mimpi akan kehilangan Ochobot membayangi pikirannya. Air mata hampir menetes, namun masih tertahan dalam kelopak hingga membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

"BoboiBoy, kau tidak apa ?" Intonasi khawatir tak dapat terelak, pertanyaan dari Gopal membuat ekspresinya menciut—penuh rasa sedih. Tapi ia tak dapat berkata-kata—sesuatu menekan suaranya agar ia tak gegabah mengambil kata-kata.

Atmosfir terasa berat, Tok Aba bahkan tak mampu berkata-kata. Ying dan Yaya memilih untuk diam.

BoboiBoy tiba-tiba menatap tangan kanannya, cukup lama, kemudian mengalihkan untuk mengusap pipi kanannya. Terasa sembab seakan habis menangis—dan itulah kenyataannya.

Heningnya suasana terpecah akan eksistensi Fang bersama robot kecilnya. Bocah itu menyodorkan sebuah es coklat yang siap diminum. Reflek BoboiBoy menerimanya.

"Terimakasih," ia menggumam pelan. Namun dapat terdengar oleh berpasang-pasang telinga yang memperhatikannya, ekspresi mereka mulai berganti—lega sepertinya.

"Ada apa—" belum sempat Ying bertanya, robot mungil berwarna kuning datang ke arah mereka. Mengeluhkan eksistensinya yang hampir tidak dianggap.

"Aku lelah—"

Es coklat yang berada ditangannya ia lempar begitu saja, tertangkap oleh Gopal, dan BoboiBoy memilih untuk membiarkan tangannya memeluk robot mungil itu.

Tangisan BoboiBoy pecah. Membuat Tok Aba dan lainnya yang sedari tadi tampak berpikir mengapa bocah itu meneriakkan nama 'Ochobot' dengan pilu dalam tidurnya. Sementara itu, Ochobot tersentak namun tak membalas apa-apa.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Ochobot. Kau temanku yang sangat berharga,"

Mereka hanya memperhatikan, Tok Aba dan Gopal berkaca-kaca, hampir menangis melihat apa yang dilakukan BoboiBoy.

"Aku janji, aku akan menjagamu semampuku,"

Yaya dan Ying langsung berusaha menghibur masing-masing dalam diam, terbesit perasaan sedih BoboiBoy menelungkupi hati mereka.

Namun ketika semua memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan, Fang malah merusak suasana dengan mendekopin kepala BoboiBoy. Sebelum sang pengguna elemen itu melayangkan protesan, Fang segela menyela. "Jangan coba kau berjuang sendirian. Kami bersamamu,"

"Ochobot bukan hanya temanmu, tapi juga teman kami,"

Mungkin jikalau bisa, Ochobot ingin mengeluarkan air mata—menggambarkan betapa sedih, sekaligus senangnya ia mendengar ucapan Fang dan Yaya. Bahkan robot kecil itu sedari tadi menahan sesak yang entah kenapa dapat dirasakannya ketika BoboiBoy tiba-tiba mendekap erat—padahal ia tau bahwa dirinya bukan manusia.

"Benar, kau adalah teman kami."

Ying mendeklarasikan. Semua langsung memeluk Ochobot, berhamburan dan menangis. Tidak sanggup membayangkan teman mereka pergi begitu saja.

_._

_._

_Mereka bertemu, bercengkerama, bercanda tawa, menangis dan berusaha bersama setiap waktu. Sayangnya waktu berjalan setiap detiknya sehingga mereka tidak bisa menyalahkan takdir bila suatu hari nanti ada yang namanya perpisahan. Jadi selama ada waktu untuk bersama, pergunakanlah dengan baik untuk membuat momentum yang indah bersama temanmu._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Writer Note**:

Terinspirasi dari Teaser BBB Movie dan demi apa saya mau nangis waktu liat Ochobot bilang, "Terimakasih BoboiBoy" terus mati... Dan fict ini diketik secepat mungkin untuk melepas rasa sedih..


End file.
